Another Today
by MBInc
Summary: It was a dark crime scene. Behind a shed lay a female body. She was blonde, mid forties... WARNING: femmeslash. PLEASE R&R.
1. He Loves Me

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: This story was originally written by **Samantha Jordana Fox**, and with her permission I translated it into English. Hope you'll like.

**Another Today**

Written by

**Samantha Jordana Fox, **

Translated by

**MBInc**

_He loves me_

It was a dark crime scene. Behind a shed lay a female body. She was blonde, mid forties, elegant, and was wearing a summer dress. The dress was tucked in between her legs, drenched with blood. Her eyes were opened wide, blankly staring towards the night sky. Blood had traced a path across her left cheek. The Coroner determined that a gunshot wound was the cause of death.

The entire team had been called in to process the scene to come up with evidence. Grissom and Warrick were working on the body, while Catherine followed footprints that led her to a bridge.

"Do you notice anything?" Grissom pushed a strain of blonde hair out of the victim's face.

"She looks familiar" Warrick answered –his camera focused on the Jane Doe. "She looks like Catherine. Where is she anyway?"

Under the bridge were old moldered pieces of furniture, tires, and garbage bags –their content unidentifiable. Taking pictures of the surrounding, Catherine couldn't find anything interesting. Suddenly she heard a rustling sound. Startled she turned, her camera clasped in her hands.

"Hello?"

A hand grabbed her from behind –another was firmly placed over her mouth. She could hardly breathe. Her camera fell to the ground. A man threw her onto an old chest of drawers that was stood against a pier. She wanted to scream, but he pressed his lips onto hers –effectively silencing her. Then he placed his left hand pressed on her throat while the other pulled off her pants, followed by his own. Catherine gasped for air, tried to push his hand away, but failed. Her mouth opened and her eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he forced himself inside of her. Pain shot through her body. His hand was once again covering her mouth, and tears stained her face. She pushed his body off, but the harder she tried the harder he forced himself into her. After a while she gave up the struggle, trying to stop the pain. She could hear his moans and could feel him between her legs. Suddenly he stopped – a sound interrupting him.

"It was a pleasure Miss…" he grabbed her ID "…Willows"

He crawled off of her, and disappeared after he hastily had pulled up his pants. Catherine carefully clothed herself. It hurt. With a soft "Oh God" she fell onto the ground and started to cry.

"Catherine?" Sara walked towards her. "Did you find something?" When she noticed that Catherine was crying she ran over.

"What happened?"

Catherine didn't answer.

Sara didn't know what to do. It hurt her to see the blonde like that. She noticed something red on the chest of drawers. "Oh God, is that your blood?"

Catherine nodded.

Sara knelt down and pulled the other woman into her arms. Catherine still had the perp's peculiar taste in her mouth. She didn't see –nor wanted to see- any other possibility to lose this taste than to kiss Sara. "I…it"

"Shhhh" Sara inched closer to Catherine's face, and once she knew for sure Catherine wanted it, she carefully placed her lips on the blonde's.

She stroked through the blonde's hair before she reached for her cell. Catherine placed her head against Sara's chest and wrapped her arms around herself. Sara dialed a number. "What can I do? Please tell me what I can do." Catherine's only answer was: "I got to get him off of me…I need to wash it off." Sara's eyes filled with tears. "It's Sara." She said into her phone, "We've got another victim. It's...Catherine." Grissom, who was still at the shed turned away from the others, asking whether she was still alive. Warrick overheard the conversation, and when Sara confirmed and Grissom walked off, he followed. "We need an ambulance!" he heard them scream –hoping he hadn't heard correctly.

When they reached the bridge they noticed the two women kneeled on the ground. They were rocking back and forth –both of them crying. Realizing what had happened, Warrick wanted to touch Catherine's shoulder –giving her some form of comfort, but she flinched away from him, pressing herself even closer to Sara.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"It's ok." It shocked him. Even though he was married, he still had feelings for this woman. Even wanted to act on them.

When the medics arrived and Catherine refused to take place on the gurney, she kept a hold of Sara's hand. Even though they fought a lot –and didn't start off in the best way- neither of the woman could let go of the other's hand.


	2. Silence

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

Author's Note: To thank you all for your response; here are the next two chapters.

_Silence _

_And they escaped the emptiness, directly into the hands of evil. _

The examination, which was inevitable, was mere torture. Cold hands touched her with even colder instruments. Even though she had attended a lot of examinations, never had she expected to be the one, sitting here on a chair defenceless, motionless –teeth clenched, and counting the seconds that passed.

Sara stood behind the curtain, where Catherine was staring at. Almost violently their hands had been unclasped. Hardly any word had been spoken, nor were tears shed. The only thing Sara wanted was to hold the blonde's hand again.

They silently decided to go to Catherine's house, to inform Lindsey. Therefore they called for a taxi. Sara was seated on one side, Catherine on the other –both staring out off the window –holding hands. Catherine opened the door, looking for her daughter –she had completely forgotten Lindsey wasn't even at home. Tomorrow would be Saturday, and her daughter was spending the night at a friend's place.

She walked to the bathroom –still holding onto Sara's hand. For the first time after their kiss she looked into Sara's eyes.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sara asked, hoping she Catherine would rather want her to stay.

Catherine let go of her hand, and started to undress –her eyes never leaving Sara's. She opened the faucet and stepped under the stream. There, she lowered herself onto the ground and started to cry. Sara quickly undressed, entered the shower cubicle, and pulled Catherine onto her feet, starting to wash the blonde's body.

Catherine left the shower, dried herself and left, wearing her white robe, without saying a word or looking at Sara. The brunette quickly slipped into her clothes again, and went in search for Catherine. The blonde woman lay on her bed –with enough space for two, her back towards the brunette. Sara lay down next to her, and Catherine immediately searched for her hand.

_And they escaped the evil, directly into the hands of emptiness. _


	3. No Way

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer...And this story originally belongs to Samantha Jordana Fox.

_No Way_

Sara opened her eyes. Next to her lay Catherine –staring at the ceiling. The brunette propped her head on her hand and for minutes she just stared intently at the older woman.

"I'm afraid I'll never…" Catherine started "...enjoy…sex as before."

Sara kissed her and carefully opened her robe. Softly she let her hand graze along Catherine's breasts. "Can you feel it?"

For a moment Catherine seemed to consider it all, that maybe it could work with Sara. She fantasised about what could be, but then she heard a door slam –the noise startling her and putting an end at her reverie. She sat up, and left the bed –closing her robe again. She turned her back towards Sara and spoke up: "It wouldn't work." Sara understood what she meant. But still, it hurt –and a single tear found its way across her cheek.

Catherine walked out of the bedroom and was just able to force Lindsey to a halt. Lindsey had grown up fast, hardly at home anymore and mostly spending time with friends –at least, that was what Catherine assumed.

"Are you out of your mind?" she snapped at her daughter.

Lindsey wasn't aware she was doing something wrong. "What?"

"Go change your clothes!"

"Why? I'm not a little child anymore!"

She was wearing a top and miniskirt. Her mother never had a problem with it before.

"Go! Change!"

"Why?"

"Because…" Catherine stared at the ceiling, fighting the tears that were forming in her eyes, her tongue sliding along her teeth, then over her upper lip before she continued "Because I've been raped yesterday and I don't want…that happening to you too."

Lindsey didn't know what to say. She sprinted into her room, and traded her skirt for a pair of jeans. "Better?" she asked when she stood in front of her mother again. "What is she doing here?" she continued as she spotted Sara leaning against the bedroom door. Catherine shot her a confused look. She had to admit, she didn't really know why the brunette was there. Her daughter expected that, and walked out saying: "I'll be back at eight"

"Seven!"

Weeks passed, and Catherine was working again –acting like nothing had happened. Her relation with Sara limited to work only. She avoided every form of physical contact –her daughter and Sara the only ones she would –consciously- brush up against, or touch hands.


	4. Knocking On Heaven's Door

Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer...And this story originally belongs to Samantha Jordana Fox.

Author's Note: A big THANK YOU to those of you who reviewed!

_Knocking on heaven's door_

Someone knocked on Catherine's door. She opened and Sara stepped inside. The last few days had made her go crazy. Every time Sara tried to talk about it with Catherine, the blonde shut down, always changing the subject or acted as if she was really busy –mixed with these touches whereof Sara knew they were intentional.

She kissed Catherine hard. "I want to sleep with you. Just once, and afterwards I'll go, and pretend nothing happened. I don't want to go on like this."

Catherine took the brunette's hand and guided her towards the bedroom. She started placing kisses on Sara's neck and shoulders. Sara turned round, and opened Catherine's blouse. But Catherine pushed her away, and walked over to the window

"Did I do something wrong?" Sara asked.

"No, it's just…"

She walked back towards Sara, to continue where she had left off –suppressing the images that had flooded her mind minutes before. Images from HIM. She opened Sara's blouse and pulled it off of her shoulders discarding it onto the floor, soon followed by her own. Opening Sara's pants she sat down onto her bed, pulling Sara close. She kissed the brunette's stomach.

Sara kneeled down, and started to play with Catherine's bottom lip, trying to get the blonde to look at her. Carefully she pushed the older woman backwards onto the bed and started to open her pants. Catherine pushed herself higher up the bed, and now Sara straddled her stomach, placing soft kisses over her entire body.

After Sara had pulled Catherine's panties off, they shifted positions –Catherine now on top of Sara as her jeans and panties were also discarded. Looking straight into Sara's hazel brown eyes, Catherine opened the brunette's bra, and sat upright to undo herself of her own bra as well. Sara let her fingers trail over Catherine's face and saw in those blue pools that kisses weren't enough anymore. Changing their positions again, Sara pushed her leg in between Catherine's, who softly began to rock her pelvis.

Catherine's eyes shot closed as she felt Sara's fingers caressing her inner thigh. Sara's movement left a trail of goose bumps behind, and Catherine's breath became labored. Meanwhile, Sara's fingers had found their way to Catherine's clit, and started to massage that nerve-core. It wouldn't take long.

Carefully the brunette entered one of her digits into Catherine, quickly followed by a second. A moan escaped Catherine's throat. While Sara's fingers moved in and out of Catherine she locked her hazel eyes with Catherine's sparkling blue ones. The older woman's face gave it all away: she would reach her climax soon. As Catherine's body started to shiver, Sara knew Catherine had reached her orgasm.

Catherine smiled at her, and wanted Sara to feel the same as she had just seconds before. She pressed Sara's body next to her, and crawled on top. She caressed Sara's cheek, kissed her, let her fingers linger over the brunette's entire body. Starting at the younger woman's breasts she let her tongue trail a path down towards Sara's stomach.

She repeated that a few times until Sara pulled her face towards her own –claiming her lips in a searing kiss, silently telling her she needed more. Catherine immediately understood th brunette's intentions, and crawled down, placing small kisses close to Sara's already throbbing core. Sara's heartbeat started to race. Seconds before Sara would fall of the edge she noticed Catherine's finger inside of her.

The more she started to rock her pelvis, the harder Catherine let her finger move in and out until Sara's body also started to shiver, signaling she had reached her orgasm. One last flick across the brunette's clit caused another surge to go through Sara's body.

Catherine let her eyes wonder over Sara's beautiful body. She noticed her sparkling eyes, and the remnants of a single tear. Sara wanted to be with Catherine –have a real relationship with her, but she knew that would never happen, and she hated that.

Catherine lay herself down, leaning against Sara. For almost an hour they just stayed like that, laying in each others arms, until Sara got up and pulled her clothes back on.

"I'm going." She gave Catherine one last tender kiss.

"I don't want you to leave."

"You said it yourself, it wouldn't work." With that said Sara left Catherine's house, tears still forming in her eyes –leaving an also crying Catherine behind.

**The End**

Ps. Thank you for taking time to read this story...If you would now be so kind to review:)...thanks! Oh...and don't worry...a sequel is on its way:)


End file.
